Żywiołowe wakacje- Początek wakacji
Zaczynają się wakacje, Fineasz i Ferb po raz kolejny budują sprzęt dla umilenia spędzanego czasu, chcąc jak najlepiej wykorzystać cały letni okres. Bohaterowie *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Samanta Timens *Serafina Timens *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder Fabuła Izabela Garcia- Shapiro Wracaliśmy właśnie z Fineaszem, Ferbem, Samantą, Serafiną, Baljeetem i Bufordem z akademii kończącej rok szkolny. Tak właściwie to Seri spotkaliśmy po drodze, ona dzisiaj kończyła podstawówkę. Przez praktycznie całą drogę rozmawialiśmy tylko o tym co będziemy robić w wakacje. Każdy z nas myślał już tylko o grzejącym słońcu, nadmorskich falach i oczywiście wynalazkach Fineasza i Ferba. - To co, jak uczcimy początek wakacji- powiedział Fineasz idąc przed nami tyłem. Widząc, że nikt z nas nic nie proponuje znów się odezwał- No dalej, potrzebujemy pomysłów - powiedział wesoło -A ty, masz jakiś pomysł?- postanowiłam spytać. -Ja? Ja mam tysiące pomysłów, tylko tym razem chce, żeby to wyście coś wymyślili- powiedział wesoło. Po chwili ciszy odezwała się Samanta. -To ja chyba miałabym małą propozycję- powiedziała spoglądając na nas- moglibyśmy tak na uczczenie wakacji przespać się w namiocie- powiedziała niepewnie. - A może zamiast w namiocie śpijmy dziś w naszym domku na drzewie?- zaproponował Fineasz nadal idąc przed nami tyłem. -Tak, to byłby świetny pomysł!- zawołałam już ciesząc się z nocy spędzonej w domku Fineasza i Ferba. - W sumie…- powiedział Buford. - Zatem ustalone. Śpimy dziś w naszym domku na drzewie, już mam pomysł na udoskonalenie tej nocy- mówił Fineasz przejęty. -Fineasz, uważaj samochód- powiedziałam, bo zaczęliśmy się zbliżać do samochodu, chyba ktoś się przeprowadzał. -Dzięki za ostrzeżenie- powiedział Fineasz odwracając się, lecz gdy przeszliśmy samochód to znów powrócił do swojego chodzenia tyłem. -A co będziemy robić zaraz, gdy spotkamy się u nas?- spytał Fineasz, ale akurat doszliśmy do skrzyżowania i Baljeet z Bufordem musieli skręcić. -To wymyślimy w ogródku- zawołał gdy oni odchodzili. Ruszyliśmy dalej. Fineasz powrócił do normalnego chodu i wyrównał się z nami. -A jutro na basen do mnie - przerwałam ciszę. -No, chyba nie myślisz, że zapomnimy o wodnej sobocie- rzekł Fineasz radośnie. -Mam nadzieję - dodałam śmiejąc się – Fretka też będzie nocować w swoim domku?- spytałam po chwili. -Raczej w to wątpię… już dawno przestały ją bawić takie rzeczy, a teraz próbuje powstrzymać chęć przyłapywania nas- powiedział. -No, to życzę jej powodzenia, co jak co, ale jeśli chce przestać was przyłapywać to musi się naprawdę postarać. -Przekonamy się, jaką ma silną wole - zaśmiał się. -No to do zaraz- powiedziałam, kiedy doszliśmy do naszych domów. -Do zaraz- odpowiedział Fineasz wesoło. Weszłam do domu i od razu powędrowałam do swojego pokoju. Świadectwo odłożyłam na biurko i przebrałam się ze stroju odświętnego na codzienny. Usiadłam na łóżku. Dzisiejszy dzień był początkiem wakacji. Początkiem okresu, w którym codziennie będę odwiedzała Fineasza. A może coś między nami zaiskrzy? Na pewno wakacje będą udane i pełne wrażeń, zresztą jak każde. W każdy dzień nowy wynalazek, a co sobotę zabawa u mnie na basenie. Wodne soboty stały się ostatnio nasza tradycją. Odkąd tylko temperatura dawała nam szansę na spotykanie się u mnie. Ostatnio w ogóle zaczęłam coraz lepiej czuć się w wodzie, dziwne bo nigdy tak nie miałam... może to po prostu przyzwyczajenie... *** Byliśmy już u Fineasza i Ferba, czekaliśmy tylko na Baljeeta i Buforda. -To co będziemy dzisiaj robić?- Spytała Seri. -Mam kilka pomysłów- powiedział entuzjastycznie Fineasz - ale poczekajmy chwilę na chwilę, aż przyjdą chłopacy. -O wilku mowa- powiedziała po chwili Sam, kiedy na ogródku pojawili się Baljeet i Buford. -No, to jakie pomysły? Co dziś robimy?- spytał Fineasz, a na ogródku zapadła cisza. -Baljeet, co ty wyprawiasz?- spytała Serafina, a wszystkie oczy skierowały się w jego kierunku. Chłopak lekko się unosił na nogach, a potem opadał, tak jak by skakał. -Ah... to pewnie przez to, że wczoraj cały czas skakałem u kumpla na trampolinie, no i teraz wydaje mi się, że nadal skaczę- powiedział zmieszany. -To jest to! Ferb, już wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić!- wykrzyknął Fineasz- zbudujemy ogromną trampolinę! -Świetny pomysł!- wykrzyknęła Seri. -Więc bierzemy się do roboty!- No i wzięliśmy się do roboty. Trampolina była już prawie gotowa kiedy usłyszałam znajomy głos od strony furtki. -Cześć Fineasz, cześć chłopaki, cześć dziewczyny- ogarnęła mnie złość, jak niby te wakacje mają być udane, skoro ona będzie nas odwiedzać?! -O, cześć Angela, myślałem, że jesteś na wczasach...- pierwszy otrząsnął się Fineasz. -Bo miałam być, ale nasze plany się zmieniły… nie cieszysz się?- powiedziała niewinnie. -Nie, nie to miałem na myśli, jasne, że się cieszę- powiedział zakłopotany. -Zmieniły się? Tak się cieszyłaś, że jedziesz z kuzynką za granice- powiedziałam przypominając sobie ostatnie dni szkoły. -Coś nam wypadło i jedziemy kiedy indziej - wyjaśniła. -Jaka szkoda - powiedziałam pod nosem i wróciłam do swojego zajęcia. -Więc… co robicie?- spytała najsłodziej jak umiała, a ja momentalnie odwróciłam głowę piorunując ją wzrokiem to moja kwestia!!! pomyślałam obserwując ją. Ona popatrzyła na mnie. W jej oczach malował się strach. Ale szybko z nich zniknął, gdy Fineasz odpowiedział. -Budujemy ogromną trampolinę… możesz nam pomóc… jeśli chcesz. -Jasne, że chcę!- powiedziała i już była przy Fineaszu „pomagając mu”. Po upływie kilkunastu minut już bawiliśmy się na trampolinie wielkości ogródka. Zabawa była świetna (jeśli cokolwiek może być świetne w obecności Angeli). W powietrzu robiliśmy różne triki. Omal nie zemdlałam, kiedy Fineasz złapał mnie za ręce i kiedy chwilę skakaliśmy razem wybijając się jak najwyżej. Angela patrzała wtedy na mnie wkurzona, ale ja się tym nie przejmowałam, cieszyłam się z chwil wspólnie spędzonych z Fineaszem. Po dłuższym czasie Baljeet usiadł -Padam z nóg –powiedział. -Ja tak samo- powiedziała Seri także siadając. -Wszyscy chyba jesteśmy zmęczeni, może połóżmy się tu, na trampolinie i poobserwujmy niebo?- spytał Fineasz. -Jestem za- usłyszeliśmy Baljeeta, który już się położył. -No dobra- powiedziałam i znalazłam sobie miejsce obok Fineasza. Nagle z domu wybiegła Fretka -Mamooo!!! Oni zbudowali ogromną trampolinę!- usłyszeliśmy- mamo?- znów zniknęła w środku, a po chwili się pojawiła- Fineasz, wiesz może gdzie jest mama? -Pojechała chyba gdzieś z tatą, możliwe, że do sklepu- odpowiedział, a ona zawiedziona zniknęła w środku. -Chyba nie udało jej się opanować chęci przyłapania- zaśmiałam się- czy jej się to kiedyś w ogóle uda? -Raczej w to wątpię- on też się zaśmiał. W ciszy obserwowaliśmy niebo. Nagle zobaczyłam coś co przypominało ptaka, ale to nie był ptak, to było coś co przypominało mi… Nie takie stworzenia, nie istnieją w realnym świecie, to niemożliwe… Myślałam, lecz rozsądek podpowiadał mi coś innego. Przypomniałam sobie dzień w szkole, kiedy to zobaczyłam takie stworzenie przelatujące w chmurach i kiedy to musiałam wysłuchiwać kazania Baljeeta o tym, że takie stworzenia nie istnieją… Wtedy też całkowicie znienawidziłam Angelę, jej drwiny były nie do zniesienia. Całe szczęście, że przynajmniej Fineasz i Samanta mi uwierzyli, Samanta najlepsza przyjaciółka, zawsze mi zaufa, Fineasz wieczny optymista i człowiek o niesamowitym charakterze, zawsze mogłam na nich polegać. Nagle poczułam w swoim umyśle coś dziwnego, miałam wrażenie, że ktoś podsłuchuje moje myśli, że ktoś jest w mojej głowie, te uczucie było przyjemne, miłe, dodające mi otuchy, w tamten dzień też to poczułam. Dodało mi siły do przeżycie następnych lekcji. Ono też podpowiadało mi, że to co zobaczyłam jest prawdziwe i, że się nie przewidziałam. Kategoria:Odcinki